


California

by LilMcGill



Series: All the ways Agatha finds out [2]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Agatha finds out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilMcGill/pseuds/LilMcGill
Summary: Two weeks after the events at The White Chapel, Agatha visits Penelope.





	California

Agatha stood at the Bunces' door, hoping she wasn't making a mistake. She needed to be able to put this behind her before she left. She needed to see Simon, needed to know he was going to be ok.

One of Penny's younger siblings (Agatha couldn't keep them straight) answered the door and called for Penny. They met in the kitchen, and Penny began making tea. 

“How is Simon?” Agatha didn't intend that to be the first thing out of her mouth, but years of practice with polite conversation seemed to have failed her. 

“Not great. Some days are better than others. Come see for yourself. He's staying in Premal's old room.”

 

The first thing Agatha noticed was Baz. He was sitting on the bed, his back against the wall. Simon was curled into his left side, leaning his head against Baz's shoulder, his legs across Baz's lap. There was a wet spot on Baz's shirt near Simon's face. One red dragon wing spread out against the wall to Simon's left. Another was tucked behind him and Baz. A cartoon devil's tail came out from behind Simon's waist and wrapped around Baz's leg. Their hands were intertwined, and for a split second Agatha remembered what it felt like to hold hands with Simon Snow. She had no regrets.

“Wellbelove.” Baz looked up at her. Agatha could see he was going for bored and haughty, but he wasn't quite pulling it off. Simon twitched, but his eyes stayed fixed on some distant point only he could see. Baz turned his attention to Simon, and Agatha hadn't known he was capable of such softness. He had a look of compassion, concern, protectiveness, and... adoration? Love?

“Come, let's get back to our tea.”

 

“How is he really, Penny?”

“It was bad, Agatha. It still is. Baz and I are doing what we can to hold him together.” Penny had tears in her eyes. ”He lost his Magic, Agatha.” 

Penny gave Agatha the full story, starting with what Baz had realized about the Humdrum. She told her about Simon pushing all his Magic into the Humdrum until he was empty. She told her about the Mage trying to hurt Simon and how he died when they tried to stop him. Penny told Agatha that Simon had Magicked himself wings and a tail, but then when his Magic was gone he couldn't get rid of them. She told her how they had all tried to make his wings and tail go away, but couldn't because Simon's Magic was never like anyone else's Magic. 

She told her how Simon had almost stopped talking completely, and how he'd spend hours staring at nothing. “He's going to heal. We believe that. We have to. But it's going to take time.”

They silently sipped their tea while Penny regained her composure. 

“I'm not going back to Watford. Eighth year is optional anyway, and my parents aren't going to make me.” Agatha took a deep breath. “I'm moving to California.” She smiled. She couldn't help it.

“Simon and I aren't going back either. Baz is. Going back, I mean. He insists on finishing at the top of the class, and I was ahead of him at break. It's going to be hard for Simon, but Mum is allowing cell phones now. She's temporary headmistress, you know-”

“No, I didn't know.”

“Baz bought Simon a phone so he can still talk to him every day. I won't be surprised if Baz's aunt brings him to London every weekend as well. She still hates Simon, but she'll do just about anything for Baz. As long as Simon benefits, I'll tolerate her.”

Penny took another sip and smiled softly. “So, Simon and Baz... How did we not see that?”

Agatha smiled back. She had been processing what she had just seen, and realized that it wasn't really a shock. “It should have been obvious, shouldn't it? They were always so obsessed with each other. When did it happen?”

“Right before Christmas, I think. Baz is cagey about it. From what I've pieced together, Baz had a crush on Simon for years, which he dealt with by being a complete arse. Simon didn't figure out his own feelings until after he went to Baz's house to tell him about Nicodemus.”

“So that's why he wouldn't leave with us Christmas Eve?” Agatha was seeing things so much more clearly. Not just recent events, but years of interactions between Simon and Baz. “But, the Baz we've always known. It's hard to reconcile with the Baz I just saw.”

“He loves him, Agatha. Baz cast **On Love's Light Wings** to get us to the top of the Chapel that night. Do you know how stupidly in love you would have to be to not only cast that spell, but to make it strong enough to lift yourself and another person that distance? It was beautiful, and at the time I didn't even realize it was for Simon.”

Penny took another sip of tea. “He's been by his side, Agatha. Just like you saw them. Baz is here as much as he's been allowed to be. Mum and Dad even let him stay over a couple of nights because it's the only way Simon really sleeps.” Agatha's eyes grew wide. “It's not like that! Don't look at me all prim. They just sleep. The door's open and everything. Besides, does Simon look like he's up for anything less than innocent right now?” Agatha blushed.

They finished their tea, and Agatha stood up to go. “I've got to get back, I'm working on applications for uni in California.”

Penny walked her to the door. Agatha turned and put her hand on Penny's arm.  
“I'm sorry I didn't stay that night. I'm sorry I ran.”

“It's ok Agatha. I was mad at first, but when we got up to the chapel and I saw what was happening there... He would have killed you. He killed Ebb. I was glad you left. I only have two and half friends,” Penny smiled, “I couldn't afford to lose you.”

Agatha was touched. Which was exactly why she had to leave. She didn't want to be touched. She didn't want emotion and she didn't want depth. She didn't want sadness and danger and fear. Agatha needed to be young and shallow and carefree.

She gave Penny a quick hug that lasted a beat longer than she would have liked. They said goodbye and promised to stay in touch.

Agatha drove home thinking about sunshine, freedom, and puppy kisses. Her California playlist streamed from her speakers.

**Author's Note:**

> Exploring all the different permutations of Agatha finding out about Simon and Baz's relationship. I wanted her to have a better reaction in this one. I'm not happy with my characterization of Agatha or Penny in this. I had the idea, but struggled getting their voices right.


End file.
